


Il avait eu si peur

by Kalincka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Feels, I am so sorry, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, The Author Regrets Everything, all of the feels, you know it.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Parce qu'il se savait en train de mourir, et parce qu'il ne savait plus qui croire.





	Il avait eu si peur

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basée sur le prompt “things you said when you were scared”. Proposé par @bisexualninej sur twitter, parce qu'apparemment souffrir c'est bon pour la peau.
> 
> Pour accompagner votre lecture et pleurer encore plus, je vous conseille la lecture musicale avec ce thème : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXlMYb3tLpw

Arthur Pendragon n’était pas connu pour avoir peur. Le prince héritier était brave, chevaleresque jusqu’au bout des ongles, capable de se jeter dans la pire des fosses pour sauver un ami ou un inconnu. Arthur Pendragon était téméraire, incapable de se refuser à un danger quand il y avait quelque chose à sauver derrière, et c’était quelque chose que Merlin avait confondu avec de l’arrogance, la première fois qu’il avait rencontré le prince.

Mais Arthur, plus les années passaient, faisait preuve d’un courage que Merlin ne cessait d’admirer intérieurement. Voir son idiot de roi courir vers un piège mortel sans peur, sans savoir qu’il y aurait toujours la magie pour lui sauver le derrière, c’était courageux.

Arthur avait peur, bien évidemment. Mais il ne le montrait presque jamais. Ce n’était le cas que lorsqu’il faisait face à des pertes lourdes, sans avoir été capable de construire sa carapace pour endosser le rôle du roi fort pour son peuple. Merlin avait été là, à chaque fois. Avec quelques remarques maladroites, des boutades stupides, son roi s’apaisait en quelques instants.

Mais la seule fois où il avait vu Arthur avoir peur, sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire, il le tenait dans ses bras et il était là.

La seule fois où Arthur Pendragon avait eu peur, la vraie peur, Merlin en était la cause.

« Merlin, tu n’es pas un sorcier. Je le saurais. »

Arthur n’avait pas pleuré. Merlin si.

Arthur, si brave, venait de voir son dernier pilier de confiance s’écrouler à la vue d’un dragon de feu. Arthur, si téméraire, ne trouvait plus les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait, trop paralysé par la peur. Arthur, si courageux, apeuré parce que la deuxième facette de sa pièce était un magicien.

Tout le reste du voyage vers Avalon, Arthur avait eu peur.

« Donc tu n’es pas un idiot. Encore un mensonge. »

Arthur était terrorisé à l’idée de ne plus avoir personne. De ne plus pouvoir croire. D’abord Morgane, puis son père, Guenièvre sous enchantement, ses propres chevaliers ; et maintenant, Merlin. Arthur ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, et il était terriblement seul.

Merlin l’avait vu. Tout leur voyage. Quand il avait transpercé Morgane par Excalibur, Arthur avait eu un tel effroi dans ses pupilles qu’il avait eu envie de pleurer. Arthur Pendragon, son roi, avait peur parce que son valet aurait pu le tuer avec quelques mots de l’Ancienne Religion. Quand il avait invoqué le dragon, Arthur ne parlait plus, mais il avait senti son corps se raidir instinctivement lorsqu’il l’avait touché. Même dans le sommeil, il ne croyait plus personne.

Arrivés à Avalon, Arthur avait enfin parlé. Terrifié. Glacé jusqu’à la moelle. Là où Merlin se persuadait qu’il était encore temps, Arthur savait qu’il n’en avait plus.

Il mourrait.

« Merlin… Je veux que tu sois toujours le même. »

Et puis.

Il y avait eu une phrase, une seule. Celle qui n’avait jamais franchi ses lèvres. Merlin l’avait vue, l’avait lue, et s’en souvenait encore. Il l’avait retournée dans sa tête un milliard de fois. Les lèvres s’étaient agitées, juste avant le « Merci », juste assez, mais n’avaient pas jamais laissé passer le moindre son. Une bouche déjà morte, qui n’avait le luxe que d’un seul mot, et pas trois. La phrase la plus terrifiée qu’Arthur ait jamais dite et qu’en même temps, il n’avait jamais dite.

« Je t’aime. »

Arthur était parti en ayant peur. En lui encrant au fer rouge une simple phrase, si horrible, si épouvantée qu’il n’avait pas eu la force ou le temps de la prononcer.

Arthur avait parlé en ayant peur. Des millénaires après, Merlin se rappelait encore pourquoi, et le souvenir s’étalait sous la forme de trois petits mots qu’il était incapable de prononcer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous regardez bien la scène de la mort d'Arthur, ses lèvres miment effectivement un rapide “I love you” avant de dire merci à Merlin. Une charmante attention de Bradley James pour nous arracher un peu plus le cœur.


End file.
